


Finn/Poe/Rey Tumblr Not!Fic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of a tumblr kinda-fic by suzukiblu. </p><p>Anonymous prompted: "on jakku giving people food freely (i.e. as a gift with no expectation of return) and saying its a gift is how they propose marriage. Giving different food back is how you accept. Rey in the resistance is SO CONFUSED. Why are you all into polygamy resistance people. Everyone is proposing to me. Im flattered general but really jfc where did this come from. I don't even know you random mechanic #6! Oh.... poe/finn... thank you for the apple. Would you like a space potato?"</p><p>suzukiblu answered: "Poe and Finn give Rey a whole SACK of space apples, because they know she loves them and they are overachieving overachievers who want to make her happy. Rey is extremely flustered by the romantic grandeur of this display and counters with ALL THE SPACE POTATOES. There’s TWO of them, okay, it’s justifiable. Also, go hard or go home. Also-also, if she lets them show her up NOW she’s never going to win Space Valentine’s Day, and it is very important that she win Space Valentine’s Day. Actually she better start planning now, just to be safe...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn/Poe/Rey Tumblr Not!Fic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finn/Poe/Rey Tumblr Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194047) by suzukiblu. 



Length: 16:41  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/swtfa%20ot3%20notfic.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! So I saw this tumblr askbox fic thing the other day AND WAS SO FUCKING CHARMED. And since suzukiblu has blanket permission, I decided to run with it and podfic this.


End file.
